Prasangka
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Ketika sebuah reaktor nuklir di Konoha meledak, para pembisik adalah sosok yang sepatutnya digubris. Karena merekalah yang sebetulnya mengambil kendali, meski mereka kalah secara hierarkis. Inspired from Fukushima tragedy.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from this fanfiction**

 **Warning : AU, typos, OOC, random timeline**

.

.

.

 **Konoha, Desember 20XY**

Hiruk pikuk jalannya persidangan ini benar-benar membuat Itachi sakit kepala. Suasana yang memang sudah memanas sejak surat dakwaan dibaca. Hal yang sebetulnya lumrah mengingat Genken tak salah apa-apa—menurut versi mereka. Itachi sendiri sudah memperkirakan hal ini sejak semula. Tak mengapa, toh ia sudah cukup membekali Jaksa Penuntut Umum dengan semua bukti yang ia punya.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tak lega adalah lolosnya satu sosok penting dari konsekuensi hukum yang seharusnya menjerat. Sosok yang kini justru dihadirkan sebagai saksi ahli dan tengah mengikuti persidangan dengan khidmat. Sesekali bola matanya mencari sosok Itachi hanya untuk melempar seringai ejekan secara tersirat.

Deidara Andrevsky.

Semestinya sosok itu menggantikan atau setidaknya bergabung bersama direktur Genken yang tengah duduk di kursi pesakitan. Seorang aktor utama peledakan yang lolos dari tuntutan—bahkan nyaris luput dari perhatian—adalah hal yang sulit dibayangkan. _Well_ , mungkin tidak sesulit itu jika semua orang tahu betapa lihainya Deidara mencari sosok lain untuk dipersalahkan. Sosok yang mungkin juga tak sadar bahwa dirinya tengah dimanfaatkan.

Semua catatan hanya menuliskan namanya sebagai analis nuklir. Posisi yang setiap keputusannya dapat dengan mudah dianulir. Ia hanyalah eksekutor dari setiap keputusan dan kebijakan yang bergulir. Meskipun Genken juga menerapkan pola _bottom-up_ dalam pengambilan kebijakannya, tetap saja ada kemungkinan usulannya terapkir.

Kecuali ada petinggi yang benar-benar mengakuinya sebagai pembisik.

Opsi nyaris mustahil mengingat iklim kerja di Konoha tak mengakui mekanisme semacam itu. Itachi mencatat beberapa atasannya menyebutkan nama Deidara sebagai sosok proaktif dengan terobosan-terobosan jitu. Sulit bagi mereka untuk tidak mengatakan setuju. Pemilihan lokasi reaktor yang meledak itu juga bersumber darinya melalui pendekatan _cost and benefit_ tanpa mengabaikan aspek mutu.

"Bos, Tuan Andrevsky memperhatikanmu sejak tadi," bisik Ino.

"Aku tahu," sahut Itachi, "biarkan saja."

"Tapi dia menyebalkan," ucap Ino lagi.

Itachi tetap bergeming, memilih untuk tak menggubris.

 **Konoha, September 20XY**

 _Deidara Andrevsky, 29 tahun, salah satu dari sekian banyak analis nuklir yang dipekerjakan Genken. Berkebangsaan Rusia tetapi sudah bertahun-tahun menetap di Konoha demi menekuni bidang yang ia sukai. Ia memilih Konoha setelah merasa di sini pemanfaatan nuklir sebagai alternatif energi benar-benar dihargai. Setidaknya ia punya ruang untuk membuktikan bahwa nuklir bukan sekadar momok menakutkan seperti_ little boy _dan_ fatman _yang puluhan tahun lalu telah menghancurkan negeri ini._

 _Juga sebuah celah yang menyenangkan untuk melumpuhkan Konoha melalui krisis energi._

" _Kau takkan bisa menjebloskanku ke penjara hanya dengan bermodalkan asumsi," pria berambut pirang itu menyeringai. Bola matanya tergerak untuk menilai balik lawan bicaranya, "Uchiha-san."_

" _Aku akan mengusahakannya," lelaki yang dipanggil Uchiha itu tersenyum, meski penuh dengan pretensi "gratis untuk Anda, Tuan Andrevsky."_

 _Lagi-lagi Deidara hanya menyeringai penuh arti. Mungkin ia perlu memasukkan ini ke dalam hobi. Dokter dan psikiater memastikan ia sehat, tetapi kebiasaannya mengulas senyum picik membuatnya diliputi anomali. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Itachi berhadapan dengan orang seeksentrik Tuan Andrevsky. Banyak dari mereka yang kemudian dibui, selebihnya adalah aktor-aktor jenius yang mampu meloloskan diri._

" _Sudah kukatakan padamu, Uchiha-san. Tak ada prosedur yang kulakukan di luar yang telah diizinkan. Ada beberapa elemen yang mengalami kerusakan dan sudah kami laporkan, " tutur Deidara, "tapi kalau kau masih belum puas, aku tidak keberatan mengulanginya ratusan kali lagi."_

" _Karena kau menyebut-nyebut prosedur, kurasa aku harus bertanya padamu tentang prosedur mitigasinya, Tuan Andrevsky," tukas Itachi._

" _Kau lebih tahu kalau itu bukan tugasku, Tuan," jawab Deidara, "aku sibuk, banyak yang harus kuurus. Yang kutahu kewajibanku adalah melaporkan dengan segera jika ada kerusakan fatal. Itu juga sudah kulakukan. Kau pasti juga sudah mengeceknya dari rekaman telepon dan cctv."_

 _Tak ada pretensi yang terselip dalam kata-katanya. Semuanya persis seperti data yang telah Itachi baca. Semestinya Itachi tinggal menggali detailnya saja. Tapi justru ini bagian yang paling sulit dalam penyelidikan sebuah perkara._

" _Justru itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu saja, Tuan," Itachi mengulas sebuah senyuman, "kurasa kita sama-sama tahu apa yang sedang kita bicarakan."_

 _Tiga bulan yang lalu , salah satu reaktor nuklir di Konoha meledak. Jumlah korban dan kerugian Genken mungkin tak banyak. Tapi efek yang ditimbulkannya berdampak luas pada khalayak. Selama beberapa minggu, aktivitas ekonomi lumpuh total—sekaligus merupakan sektor yang paling banyak menerima dampak._

 _Dari catatan yang dimiliki Itachi, Deidara sendiri merupakan salah satu_ nuclear analyst _. Bukan pimpinan tertinggi laboratorium, tetapi juga tak berada pada posisi basis. Para pembisik—ia menyebutnya demikian—tipikal yang dengan kelihaiannya mampu memengaruhi keputusan para elitis. Di luar kasus ini, biasanya para pembisik inilah yang paling banyak menyimpan esoteris. Tak jarang merekalah yang sebetulnya mengambil kendali, meski mereka kalah secara hierarkis._

 _Semenjak pertama kali menginterogasinya tiga bulan lalu, Itachi merasa ada yang tak biasa dari sosok itu. Mulanya ia mengira seringai aneh itu hanyalah pembawaan yang akan bisa ia maklumi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Namun tiap kali sesi interogasi digelar, justru seringai itulah yang menekan alarm intuisinya untuk maju. Sebagai seorang saksi, ia cukup kooperatif memberikan keterangan-keterangan yang dianggap perlu. Seolah ingin memancing, ia juga kerap melempar hints yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia tahu sesuatu. Tetapi begitu dikejar, informasi itu hanya berujung buntu._

 _Itachi tahu Deidara menyimpan selarik asrar._

 _Dan Deidara ingin dirinyalah yang mengejar._

 _Itu sebabnya setiap kali bertemu seringainya melebar. Seolah menantang Itachi untuk menyingkap enigma yang tersamar. Celakanya, dengan statusnya sebagai saksi, Itachi tak mungkin memaksakan tindakan kasar. Apalagi jika tindakan itu diambil tanpa alasan kuat yang menjadi dasar._

" _Kalau kau menyoroti masalah keterlambatan mitigasinya, kurasa aku mengerti kenapa direktur tak lekas memberitahukan pada publik. Reaktor kami dirancang untuk tahan gempa dan semestinya gempa kemarin takkan memberikan_ impact _berarti," jelas Deidara._

" _Walaupun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya?" serang Itachi._

 _Deidara mengangkat bahu, "Siapa yang akan mengira kalau akibatnya separah itu?"_

" _Kalian seharusnya bisa memperkirakan hal itu," kata Itachi, "terutama orang-orang yang sejak awal terlibat dalam pembangunannya." Manik legamnya menajam, menyisir setiap dusta yang mungkin tersembunyi dalam pelupuk mata lawan bicaranya._

 _Alih-alih merasa terintimidasi, Deidara justru membalas tatapan tajam Itachi. "Uchiha-san, jika kau mau mengatakan kalau bencana alam adalah sesuatu yang seratus persen dapat diantisipasi, bisakah kau mengajariku bagaimana caranya?"_

 _Sebetulnya Itachi bisa saja membalikkan pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang sama seperti Deidara. Antisipasi bencana jelas bukan bagian dari tanggung jawabnya. Hanya saja Itachi memahami ucapan Deidara tak lebih dari sarkasme belaka._

" _Ambilah," Deidara meletakkan sesuatu di meja. Hanya sebuah replika burung yang terbuat dari_ clay _. Lelaki ini memang kerap membawa_ clay _ke mana-mana. Mungkin itu hanya bagian dari terapi untuk meringankan beban pikirannya—meski jika itu Itachi, sepertinya ia lebih suka menggunakan_ amaterasu _untuk memanggang kelinci. "_ Good luck charm _. Ah, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak memasukkan TNT ke dalamnya jika itu yang kaukhawatirkan."_

 _Mana ada orang normal yang punya pikiran begitu?!_

 _Kalaupun ada, untuk apa orang itu sendiri yang memberi tahu? Ucapan Deidara justru terdengar seperti paradoks yang justru membuatnya bisa menyelipkan TNT sewaktu-waktu. Lalu entah bagaimana caranya atau apapun_ trigger- _nya, Deidara bisa menekan pemicu. Jika itu terjadi, burung itu bisa meledak dan menyisakan Itachi sebagai butiran abu. Entah kenapa frasa_ good luck charm _yang dikatakan Deidara justru terdengar ambigu._

"I'm going to crash you, Boy. Just wait and see. _"_

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, kasus ini pasti ada apa-apanya," Ino menukas dengan sedikit ngotot. "Oke, aku _ngerti_ ini memang _side effect_ gempa. Tapi bukan berarti Genken _nggak_ salah apa-apa. Mereka lalai kok. Memangnya waktu membangun konstruksi reaktor itu _nggak_ dipikirin dulu ke depannya _gimana_?"

"Optimis boleh saja sih. Tapi buktikan juga dong," Tenten angkat bicara, "kenyataannya gempa menghancurkan sistem pendingin. Generatornya mati, listriknya _nggak_ mengalir. Makanya proses _cooling_ -nya gagal. Sudah, itu saja. Masih mau bilang ada _human error_ di sini? Susah."

"Lho, justru itu kan? Kenapa cuma mengandalkan generator yang itu? Sudah tahu posisinya dekat laut. Dengan posisi negara kita yang ada di Lempeng Pasifik, mestinya mereka tahu posisi reaktor di dekat laut itu berbahaya. Rawan gempa dan tsunami," lagi-lagi Ino terdengar ngotot.

"Kalau itu yang jadi masalah, terus kenapa dulu izin pembangunannya bisa keluar?" sergah Tenten, "Katakanlah itu memang ada kesalahan dalam konstruksinya. Tapi Genken bisa berkelit dengan izin yang mereka punya."

"Sudahlah, Yamanaka. Lama-lama kau terdengar sama _absurd_ -nya dengan bosmu," kali ini Neji yang mengomentari.

" _Absurd_ katamu? Hey! Aku..."

Perdebatan sengit itu terhenti begitu sosok Itachi memperlihatkan diri. Selalu saja begini. Itachi tahu, bahkan anak buahnya sendiri pun sudah mulai sangsi. Yamanaka Ino adalah satu dari sedikit anak buahnya yang masih memercayai apa yang ia yakini. Di balik impulsivitas dan kenaifannya, gadis itu punya perspektif yang menarik dari berbagai dimensi. Hanya saja, karena kemampuan analitisnya tak begitu bagus, ia tak bisa banyak membantu Itachi. Termasuk meyakinkan rekan sejawatnya sendiri.

Ah, lupakan saja. Itachi sendiri tak mampu membuat anak buahnya memandang kasus ini ke arah yang sama. Apalagi seorang Yamanaka yang pengalamannya masih itu-itu saja.

"Yamanaka, bawakan aku _blueprint_ pembangunan reaktor dan perizinan yang telah mereka lakukan," pinta Itachi.

" _Roger_ , Bos!"

Ruangan kembali hening dalam sekejap mata. Barangkali keberadaan Itachi di luar ekspektasi mereka. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin takut ia akan murka—apalagi setelah mendengar argumentasi mereka terkait absurditas logikanya. Bagaimana pun itu adalah _personal attack_ terhadapnya. Apalagi jika unsur jabatan Itachi yang diletakkan di sana. Tentu saja _personal attack_ itu bisa berubah menjadi ancaman untuk mereka.

"Itachi," panggil Kisame, "kauyakin akan melanjutkan ini?"

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit mempertanyakan maksud klandestin dari pertanyaan sahabatnya. Untunglah lelaki itu tak terdengar ikut-ikutan menyangsikan kesehatan pikirannya. Kisame murni bertanya. Khas seorang sahabat yang mulai khawatir melihatnya terpojok di lingkungan kerja.

"Apa informasi dari intel-intelmu bisa dipercaya?" Itachi balik bertanya.

Kisame sedikit terperangah, "Tentu saja."

"Maka tidak perlu ada yang diragukan untuk melanjutkan kasus ini," jawab Itachi dengan tenang.

"Kurasa kau mengerti pertanyaaanku, Itachi," tutur Kisame, "aku yakin kautahu, kau mulai bekerja seorang diri. Banyak anak buahmu yang percaya, ini hanya kecelakaan kerja."

Itu pulalah yang semula diyakini Itachi. Setidaknya sampai ia menarik kasus ini ke dalam sudut pandang yang lebih luas lagi. Beberapa di antaranya memuat pendapat yang sudah diutarakan Yamanaka tadi. Selebihnya ia memikirkan siapa saja yang paling diuntungkan bila Konoha runtuh secara ekonomi.

Bisa saja tujuan utamanya adalah membangkitkan ingatan penduduk negeri ini tentang betapa mengerikannya _little boy_ dan _fatman_ yang selama ini terkungkung. Ledakkan saja sebuah reaktor nuklir, maka dunia nuklir Konoha akan kembali terpasung. Dalam jangka panjang, ancaman aneksasi wilayah bisa saja makin tak terbendung. Konoha akan menjadi wilayah paling lemah ketika perang berlangsung.

"Bos?"

Suara Yamanaka mengembalikan pikiran Itachi yang tengah melanglang buana. Ia menaikkan alisnya begitu melihat gadis itu tak membawa apa-apa. Seingatnya tadi Yamanaka sudah menyanggupi permintaannya. Alih-alih menjelaskan, gadis itu justru menatapnya seolah bertanya-tanya. Ah, mungkin ia belum paham soal detail permintaannya.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan _file-file_ -nya lewat _messenger_. Kusertakan pendapatku di situ. Karena bos tidak merespon, jadi aku ke sini saja," tukas Ino.

Mungkin Itachi sudah butuh secangkir kopi agar pikirannya kembali menajam. Ia sendiri yang meminta agar setiap file memiliki salinan digital—lebih hemat waktu ketimbang menelusuri selembar kertas di antara berkas yang terbenam dalam-dalam. Mengirimkan salinan digital melalui _messenger_ LAN adalah salah satu cara Yamanaka memenuhi permintaannya dalam selincam.

" _Kami sudah memperhitungkannya. Reaktor itu sudah kami rancang untuk tahan gempa. Demikian juga generatornya. Jika kalian menganggap kami asal-asalan membangunnya, lantas kenapa baru sekarang reaktornya bermasalah? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Konoha dilanda gempa, kan?"_

Begitu salah satu pembelaan yang dikatakan salah satu petinggi Genken. Ia bahkan berani menyodorkan rancangan anggaran biaya pembangunannya agar kepolisian bisa menganalisis sejauh mana kredibilitasnya dapat diuji. Mereka bahkan melampirkan penelitian mereka terhadap gempa terparah selama sepuluh tahun terakhir dan menjadikannya basis untuk mencari material yang mampu bertahan dalam kondisi semacam ini. Sekilas, Genken bisa dikatakan telah melakukan upaya pencegahan dengan sangat presisi.

Yang justru mengusik logika Itachi.

Jika Genken bisa berbuat sejauh itu dalam analisis risiko, lantas apa gunanya bila mereka tak menerapkannya dalam praktik? Jika saja letak generatornya digeser, hal itu akan mengurangi risiko terputusnya aliran listrik. Memang ini akan menambah biaya karena jaraknya yang sedikit lebih jauh tetapi penambahan biaya ini akan sepadan dengan keamanan sistemik.

Bicara soal biaya, Itachi tak tahu bagaimana ia harus memercayai Genken atas laporan akuntansi. Angka-angka yang tertera dalam rancangan anggaran biayanya melenceng jauh dari angka-angka yang dilaporkan Genken pada Kokuzei-cho. Katakanlah angka-angka pada laporan keuangan versi NTA memang versi yang telah di- _mark up_ , kombinasi angka-angka itu pun takkan mampu membiayai reaktor dengan daya tahan sebaik yang Genken yakini.

" _Sebagian besar izinnya ditandatangani oleh Akasuna no Sasori, deputi Gubernur Konoha. Akasuna no Sasori berasal dari Suna yang dikenal akan minyak buminya yang melimpah. Jika nuklir dilarang, salah satu pilihan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan energi adalah kembali pada pembangkit listrik dengan bahan bakar fosil. Tentu saja itu akan membuat Konoha bergantung pada Suna dan membuatnya memiliki_ bargaining position _yang lemah."_

"Yamanaka," panggil Itachi, "jadi menurutmu apakah Suna menjadi pihak yang paling diuntungkan atas hal ini?"

Ino menggelengkan kepala, "Seingatku opiniku bukan begitu."

"Tapi tendensinya ke arah situ," komentar Itachi, "terutama soal _bargaining position_ -nya"

"Oh, soal itu," Ino memutar bola matanya, "kenyataannya bisa saja seperti itu kan? Dengan _bargaining position_ yang lemah, bisa jadi pada akhirnya Konoha dianeksasi oleh Suna. Jika itu terjadi...," gadis itu tampak berpikir keras, "jika itu terjadi...,"

"Jika itu terjadi?" Itachi menaikkan alisnya, mengira-ira argumen _absurd_ macam apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh anak buahnya ini.

"Ya pokoknya Konoha rugi. Begitulah kira-kira," merasa agak tertekan, akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Ino ucapkan.

Itachi menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Dengar, kita takkan bisa menyeret para kriminal itu ke penjara hanya dengan bermodalkan kira-kira." Ia merasa sedikit _deja vu_ dengan kalimatnya sendiri, "Menurutku jangkauan argumenmu terlalu luas. Mungkin itu bisa jadi dalang di balik semua ini, tapi kita takkan bisa menjangkaunya. Jadi aku mau kita menyempitkan areal penyelidikannya pada sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bisa kita menangkan."

Takkan ada hal yang menyenangkan jika seorang Uchiha sudah bicara dalam paragraf. Detail permintaannya bisa dipastikan takkan masuk akal dan menyerang urat saraf. Tingkat kesalahan pun harus diminimalkan mengingat sosoknya juga bukan tipikal pemaaf.

"Satu lagi, bawakan aku semua detail wawancara dan file yang menyebutkan nama Deidara Andrevsky," tambah Itachi.

"Deidara Andrevsky?" Ino sedikit tertegun. Tampak keheranan mengapa Itachi justru menyoroti sosok analis nuklir yang kurang prominen.

"Orang ini adalah salah satu analis nuklir yang terlibat saat kejadian itu berlangsung. Aku menemukan namanya juga terlibat dalam proses pembangunan reaktornya, " jelas Itachi, "mungkin hanya kebetulan. Aku hanya mencoba mencari benang merahnya."

"Jadi aku harus menyortir rekaman pembicaraan dan _file_ apa pun yang menyebutkan namanya?" Ino menatap Itachi dengan sedikit horor.

"Ya."

"Hanya Deidara saja?" Ino terdengar memastikan, " _Nggak_ , maksudku _nggak_ biasanya Bos langsung menunjuk satu nama. Apalagi nama yang kurang populer seperti Deidara ini."

"Aku hanya khawatir musuh yang kita hadapi sesungguhnya adalah seorang pembisik tingkat tinggi," tutur Itachi. Bola matanya memindai sekilas penampilan anak buahnya, "Kau punya banyak kemiripan fisik dengannya, Yamanaka."

Ino tertawa, "Yang benar saja. Kuharap mata biru dan rambut pirang bukan satu-satunya alasanmu mengatakan hal itu, Bos." Gadis itu mengambil sejenak, kemudian menarik bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah seringai tipis, "Kuharap kami juga berbagi inteligensi. Setidaknya biar tiap tahun aku bisa merasakan gaji lebih dari seratus ribu dolar."

" _Good luck_ untuk mimpimu, Yamanaka," ujar Itachi, "yang jelas kau takkan menerima satu dolar pun kalau tugasmu tidak selesai."

" _Roger_ , Bos!"

.

.

.

Jika seorang Uchiha benar-benar dikaruniai sharingan seperti dalam sebuah fiksi, mungkin segalanya akan menjadi sangat mudah. Tanpa mata berkemampuan super itu, Itachi benar-benar telah membuang waktu berbulan-bulan hanya untuk memutar langkah. Deidara Andrevsky ... pantas saja ia bisa bersikap dengan sedemikian pongah. Karena memang takkan ada bukti yang bisa mengarah.

" _Sudah kukatakan padamu, Uchiha-san. Tak ada prosedur yang kulakukan di luar yang telah_ _ **diizinkan**_ _. Ada beberapa elemen yang mengalami kerusakan dan sudah kami laporkan."_

Diizinkan, andaikata Itachi menggarisbawahi ucapannya itu. Sosok Deidara ini memang merupakan pembisik level dewa yang bisa memaksa para elitis untuk setuju. Para elitis Genken sendiri pastilah bukan orang-orang bodoh yang dapat dengan mudahnya tertipu. Entah bagaimana caranya, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Beberapa keterangan rekan satu tim Deidara menyebutkan, memang benar kerusakan itu sudah dilaporkan pada atasan mereka. Namun entah kenapa laporan itu tak sampai ke telinga pemerintah agar membuka jalur evakuasi dari Konoha. Dari keterangan petinggi Genken, Itachi menyimpulkan Deidara sengaja mempermainkan ego atasannya. Cukup dengan mengatakan kalimat semacam "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah bangunan ini tahan gempa? Jadi kenapa tidak kita buktikan saja?"

"Uchiha-san? Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini."

Entah sudah berapa lama pikiran Itachi mengembara sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ada sosok Kaukasian berdiri di hadapannya. Tak perlu double check untuk memastikan bahwa sosok ini adalah doppelganger Yamanaka. Deidara ... biarpun pilihan katanya merepresentasi sebuah apresiasi, namun Itachi justru berpikir sebaliknya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot, Andrevsky-san. Toh, saya sudah gagal menyiapkan tiket untuk Anda," Itachi memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras, Uchiha-san. Lebih dari ini, kurasa kau pantas mendapatkan promosi," Deidara merendahkan nada suaranya, "ke Oto misalnya."

Kalimat akhirnya jelas sebuah ancaman. Otogakure jelas bukan wilayah yang dicita-citakan. Daerahnya sangat terpencil, sulit diakses, dan kerap dijadikan para pelaku kriminal bahkan teroris sebagai tempat persembunyian. Promosi naik jabatan ke sana tentu takkan menjanjikan kenyamanan.

"Walaupun mungkin itu akan membuatmu berpisah dengan istri dan calon anakmu," imbuh Deidara.

"Terima kasih atas kepedulian Anda, Andrevsky-san," Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mengangkat wajahnya demi mempertegas tatapan matanya. "Jika itu adalah hadiah yang pantas saya dapatkan, maka saya akan lebih dulu memastikan Anda mendapatkan tiket VIP, atau bahkan VVIP untuk liburan panjang."

Kekehan Deidara menunjukkan ia tak menganggap ancaman Itachi dengan serius. "Kau tak perlu berusaha sekeras itu, Tuan Uchiha. Tetapi baiklah, aku akan menunggumu membuktikannya. Meskipun aku ragu-ragu karena kau bahkan tak bisa menyadari kesalahan terbesarmu atas kekalahanmu ini."

Itachi tak bisa mengelak. Ia harus berbesar hati mengakui ini sebagai kekalahan telak. Genken memang dinyatakan bersalah, namun dalang utamanya justru dengan mudahnya mengelak. Tak ada cukup bukti mutlak. Hanya ada prasangka demi prasangka yang justru membuatnya kian terjebak. Dan dari caranya menyelamati Itachi, ini jelas bukan akhir babak. Masih akan ada teror lain yang ditebarnya secara acak.

"Tapi aku salut pada caramu memeriksa setiap bukti yang ada. Membaca manual book pengoperasian reaktor nuklir, blueprint pembangunan reaktornya, bahkan sampai risalah rapat para pemegang sahamnya. Untuk sesuatu yang bukan bidangmu, kuakui kau luar biasa, Tuan Uchiha," tukas Deidara, "kau bahkan membuat kami repot karena NTA jadi punya bahan untuk memeriksa laporan keuangan kami. Terutama untuk pembelian alat-alat laboratorium yang..."

"Starting point-nya harusnya dari situ," komentar Itachi, "mestinya kau harus menjelaskan ke mana hilangnya TNT yang sebelumnya ada dalam daftar purchase order perusahaanmu."

"Sudah kujelaskan, Tuan Uchiha," ujar Deidara.

Memang sudah dijelaskan, tapi tak sejalan dengan apa yang Itachi pikirkan. Besarnya jumlah dalam purchase order terasa tidak cocok dengan jumlah yang mereka butuhkan. Rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal, tetapi entah bagaimana cara melakukan pembuktian. Lagi pula, meskipun Itachi sudah mengangkat persoalan ini, para direktur Genkenlah yang tetap dipersalahkan.

Deidara Andrevsky adalah sosok yang tak boleh luput dari perhatian. Suatu hari nanti Itachi pasti akan memaksanya duduk di pesakitan. Bahkan jika Otogakure menantinya seperti yang Deidara katakan, Itachi takkan selangkah pun mundur dari perburuan.

"I'm taking my loss this time. But I'm not quitting the game. I'm going to stay and make your life a living hell."

.

.

.

 **Konoha, January 20XZ**

Menikmati pirozhki dan secangkir kopi adalah hari libur terbaik versi Deidara Andrevsky. Genken berbaik hati memberikannya libur panjang setelah hari-hari yang melelahkan bersama para polisi. Apalagi dengan presensi seorang wanita cantik yang turut menghangatkan ranjangnya sejak malam tadi.

Ya, wanita yang selalu mendukungnya dalam berbagai misi. Termasuk dalam menggagalkan ambisi Uchiha Itachi yang hendak mengirimnya ke bui. Sosok yang tak keberatan menjadi batu loncatnya mencari kesenangan pribadi. Dan kesenangan pribadinya sendiri masih sejalur dengan misi yang diemban sang istri. Karena itu ia berbaik hati menyiapkan arena bermain yang Deidara kehendaki.

"Tega sekali kau menomorduakanku setelah tugasmu, Nyonya Andrevskaya," tukas Deidara.

Wanita itu mengerling jenaka, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Seseorang telah benar-benar mengacaukan jadwal liburanku."

"Kasusnya sudah selesai. Tidak bisakah mereka memberimu waktu libur?" tanya Deidara, "wait, kurasa aku bisa menyelesaikan satu C1 sembari menunggumu."

"Lakukan saja jika itu membuatmu lebih baik," sahut sang wanita, "tapi jika sudah jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan C1-mu itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin melemparnya ke wajah bosmu yang kayak orang sembelit itu," balas Deidara sekenanya.

Wanita itu menanggapinya dengan tawa. Ia tahu bosnya memang tak pernah gagal membuat suaminya sakit kepala. Terutama instingnya terkait blueprint reaktor nuklir dan persediaan TNT yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja ia bisa mengarahkannya pada realita iklim kerja di Konoha. Mereka tak mengakui pekerjaan secara personal melainkan kelompok kerja. Ini memang bisa menumbuhkan semangat kerja sama dan sama-sama bekerja. Jika terjadi sesuatu, pimpinanlah yang akan maju sebagai penanggung jawab utama. Dengan iklim seperti ini, takkan ada nama Deidara yang tercatat dalam setiap langkahnya. Yang ada hanya nama tim dan penanggung jawab utamanya.

Hey, tentu saja ia tak perlu menyebutkan bahwa dirinya pulalah yang merusak beberapa rekaman penting dalam tragedi ini kan?

Dan sepertinya ia juga tak perlu mengingat-ingat siapa yang eksperimen bawah lautnya memicu gempa. Toh laporan-laporan intel Kisame tak pernah sampai di meja bosnya. Atau kalaupun sampai, ia bisa memastikan informasi itu tak layak baca. Bosnya tak perlu tahu, kehancuran semacam inilah yang dikehendaki negara tetangga.

Uchiha Itachi.

Berkaca dari pengalaman, intuisinya sudah berada dalam level pengacau. Untunglah kemampuan komunikasinya tak begitu baik—yang menjadi celah baginya untuk meracau. Tetapi jika di masa depan Itachi menjadi batu sandungan, maka memisahkannya dari sang istri adalah hadiah yang pantas untuk seorang penganggu. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk mengirim lelaki itu ke Otogakure bila ia mulai menjadi benalu.

"Hey, kapan kira-kira istri bosmu akan melahirkan?" tanya Deidara.

Manik sewarna aquamarine itu mengerjap, mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Entahlah. Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga bulan lagi."

"Mau memberikan hadiah untuknya?" Deidara mengerling penuh arti. "Hadiah ... semacam sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Ino-chan."

Wanita Yamanaka—kini Andrevskaya—itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Bukan tak setuju dengan ide suaminya. Ia hanya sedikit terpana dengan betapa cepatnya lelaki itu menemukan cara bersenang-senang versi dirinya. Jika sudah begini, ia harus memadukan rencana Deidara dengan misi negara yang diembannya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Genken = Japan Atomic Energy Agency

Kokuzei-cho = National Tax Agency

Fic iseng setelah stuck dengan rencana remake fic saya yang lainnya. Terinspirasi dari meledaknya reaktor nuklir di Fukushima. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka orz

Grazie di tutto


End file.
